Diversity
by LegacyChick
Summary: Every now and again, Randy needs a change. When he goes to look for one on WWE's Germany Tour, he, however, finds more than just that. Warning: Slash, Smut  Characters: Randy/Male OC


**To just make things clear, Markus, the Male OC in this story, is someone I actually DO know. This is kind of a therapy for me and I hope it works if I read it again and again. If not, my co-worker's gonna die. And I know that absolutely none of you understands my ramblings, so I'll just shut up now and let you alone with the story. :D**

**PS: A HUGE thanks to those who congratulated me on my book and to those who are going to buy it. A special thanks though to those who DID already buy it. I love you all! :)**

**Pairing: Randy/Male OC**

**Summary: Every now and again, Randy needs a change. When he goes to look for one on WWE's Germany Tour, he, however, finds more than just that.**

**Warning: Slash, Smut, Some Fluff**

**Disclaimer: I own the idea and all mistakes. Rest belongs to a bitchy gf and a lovely wife. Please never let HIM read this.**

* * *

><p>He didn't quite like going out in Germany. The clubs always too crowded, too loud, the bars always too dirty, too stuffy. Not to mention that horrible language. But he'd felt the urge to hit the anonymous night-life ever since setting foot onto solid ground this morning, arriving with their crew and co-workers for yet another European Tour.<p>

His sexuality wasn't well known around the locker-room, only two selected people been let in to his secret, and so he often used the distraction of sweaty, adrenaline-junked wrestlers crowded in the big locker-room to sneak out and go his own way.

Once or twice a month, he just needed it. The difference. The thrill. The uncommon feel of a dick in his hand and his own up an ass. Yepp, he was gay. Well, bisexual at least, since he was quite sure that he loved Sam. And her body. But it sometimes just was not enough.

He'd seen Berlin a few times already, having traveled through it often enough, the sights though barely a blur in his foggy memory. Grateful to have an iPhone with installed GPS, he walked the still crowded streets for a while, checking out random clubs from the outside and lurking inside dark bars every now and then before finally finding something that was not too far away from his standards.

Slightly less occupied and the music not exactly what he usually preferred, but he could cope with it. For a while at least. Until he found a prey. At least he was unknown here whereas in the US it got harder and harder each week to find someone who did not know who he was, someone he could trust enough not to run to the press the next morning to ruin his reputation, his marriage and his career all with one word.

He was quite sure that -even though there was a good amount of wrestling-fans in Germany, too- no one in such an establishment would possibly recognize him as the 'star' he was. Or at least, he hoped so.

Ordering a beer and a salad -he didn't trust the German food yet but was too hungry to go completely without-, he retreated to one of the slightly darker corners of the room and let himself fall back onto the booth, the entrance as well as the bar in the line of his vision.

He'd already scanned the bar upon entering, but so far nothing, or no one, had caught his eye, a few of the guys surely kind of fancy but not the type he wished for tonight. Though he had no idea what exactly that meant. Not as if he had any preferences, besides sinful lips and a tight, firm ass. After all, he did not want to fall in love, he wanted to have fun.

Two years ago, when he'd still been new to all of that, just exploring how much he truly enjoyed having a man in bed with him, he'd still gone for the more experienced guy. The confident looking ones. Those who had an aura on them that they knew what they were doing. And he'd learned from them quickly. Became the leader after only a short time of experimenting and 'exercising'.

His interest lay more in the people filing inside of the small establishment, the men all rather handsome, but nothing that made him stir, and he soon found his interest drawn more so to his beer and his iPhone as he contemplated on whether to call Cena or not. Maybe he'd need someone to translate tonight. Help him with the foreign language and different customs. Shit, he should have informed himself a bit more about German men before going out. Then again, men were men, right? Same needs, some urges, same thrives.

The idea was quickly pushed aside again when he realized how stupid it had been, eyes skimming up from the electronic device to see if anything had changed. And indeed it had. The game could begin.

He scanned the mans features from head to toe, tongue unconsciously sliding out to wet his dry lips as he watched him walk directly to the bar without giving the other people in the room so much as a glance, sitting down in front of the bartender with a smile on his lips and a nod of his head.

Yeah, those lips would definitely look fascinating wrapped around his now twitching length. And those eyes would surely make him forget for a while. Not to mention that ass. He'd chosen the perfect place to inspect the smaller man without being discovered, the darkness giving him a good cover, the angle of the booth ideal to check the other's rear out.

A smirk graced his lips, one his fans were quite familiar with, as he let his eyes linger on the stranger while his finger traced the edge of his beer-glass.

The nose and the large hands were a sign for a certainly well-sized manhood if you could trust those clichés, fingers long and slender, arms well-defined. His upper body was well hidden underneath the black shirt he was wearing, though he could make out a lithe frame, not too heavily trained but surely enough.

The dark denim jeans hugged his ass and those legs just right and he could barely keep the growl emitting from his throat low enough to stay hidden.

Though the other looked familiar with the place, he just did not seem to fit into it. Nothing about him screamed 'gay' the way the other occupants body-languages did, but he'd take that risk for tonight. Just to see those cock-sucking lips scream his name in ecstasy. Yes, he was more than ready for it. If the aching pain in his balls wasn't evidence enough, the straining bulge tenting his jeans surely was.

He decided that it was now or never, taking his glass with him as he got out of the booth and slowly made his way over towards the bar. With only a short glance and as casual as possible, he let his weary body drop down on the stool next to the stranger, flashing the bartender a sly smile and indicating for another drink with a nod of his head.

"Hey."

His eyes were cast towards the smaller man, -almost a head smaller- his eyes shimmering with delight as the other turned his head to face him, brow arched, curiously regarding him.

"Hey."

"Want another drink?"

The furrowing of those full brows and the frown on his lips signified Randy that the other was a stranger to the English language, but that was far from a problem, because he saw the eyes wonder -even though trying to be nondescriptly- down his body and up again, the flick of his tongue over his bottom lip not going unnoticed.

He pointed his finger to the glass of wine the -he guessed- younger man was gripping tightly, almost empty by now, and to his inner joy the other nodded his head, the corners of his lips twitching up into a barely visible smile.

Who cared if the guy understood him. He didn't want to talk anyways. He wanted to fuck. Talking was overrated anyways.

The guy by far didn't look handsome or sexy, but he had an interesting touch to him, striking features and definitely a certain charm. That was all he'd been looking for tonight and would be enough to satisfy his needs for another few weeks.

"Randy."

His low, rumbling voice obviously startled the other as his body jerked slightly and he could see the grip on his glass tightening before he turned towards him again and cleared his throat, sending him a shy smile.

"Marcus."

Yeah, that voice would definitely sound thrilling screaming his name in ecstasy. He had no doubt about that. With a nod of his head and his most charming smile, he approved of the name before turning back to the bartender and asking for another glass of wine, handing it to the stranger as soon as it arrived.

Their skin touched for a nano-second and he could feel the other shudder, a spark of lust shooting through his icy blues as he watched him inhale sharply, grabbing the glass as quick as possible and placing it in front of him.

The younger muttered a quick "Thanks" -probably the only word he knew in English- and then turned back to stare off into space as he'd done before. Randy took the time to check him out once more, the wheels in his head already spinning as he tried to remember the closest hotel he'd passed on the way here.

An hour later they'd found one, right down the street. Not the fanciest in his opinion, but certainly enough for the night. After telling the receptionist to wake him up at 7 -in order to be back at the hotel they were actually staying to not raise anymore suspicions-, he'd received the keycard and walked casually besides the stranger.

They'd been both quiet on their way there, actually even back in the bar, seeing that the language-barrier prevented them from any verbal conversation, but the body-language had been enough to get through. The occasional brush of skin on skin every now and then, the wetting of his lips every here and again, a wink or two thrown in paired with his most charming smile had done the trick and the other had followed him wordlessly out of the bar and into the quite silent night.

He walked over to the small mini-bar installed in the room immediately upon seeing it, glancing back over his shoulder to see Markus standing in the middle of the room, hands in the pockets of his jeans, looking anywhere but at him, as if he didn't belong, wondering instantly if he had ever done something like this before. Somehow the man just didn't strike him as the kind of guy interested in One Night Stands. Then again, who was he to judge people? No one would believe he was bisexual either.

He offered the other a glass of Scotch but it was politely declined, so he fetched only one for himself, padding over towards the bed while sipping on it and letting his weary bones come to rest on the quite comfortable mattress, sitting down at the edge. Spotting the place next to him, he still waited for the other to join, hoping that he would not bail out at any given moment, cause he sure looked like he wanted to. And then he'd need to go out to find someone else, AGAIN.

To his relief and inner joy however, the younger man finally moved his body over to the bed and sat down next to him, though swallowing hard when their arms touched. He hadn't pitched him for being THAT innocent, secretly hoping for a guy matching him in desire and kinkiness, but... Oh well, somehow that whole innocent-thing turned him on, too... Who would have guessed that?

Placing his empty glass aside after drowning the rest in one long gulp, he turned his body towards the other, one hand carefully inching up his thigh, eyes fixed on those deep browns to gauche his reaction. Markus tensed, yes, but he didn't pull away, giving his hand free access to go further up until stopping at his zipper, palm rubbing the obvious bulge hidden inside while his fingers worked him free of his confines.

The other looked slightly tense, bottom-lip tucked in, hands bracing himself on the bed, but his hips betrayed his features as they slowly rocked into his touch. Their eyes stayed locked while Randy's hands moved up to the waistband, nudging the younger man to lift his hips, sliding the jeans and boxershorts down far enough to free the straining erection.

What he saw in those roe-brown eyes resembled confusion and fear paired with curiosity and lust, his interest only growing as he watched the range of emotions sparkling in them. His fingers carefully brushed the erected heat, tip swiping over the engorged head, lips turning up into a slight smirk when he heard the other gasp and felt his body shudder.

By the way he reacted, Randy guessed that he had zero experience so far, but that would not hold him back tonight. He needed this too much, own desire viciously straining against his too tight confines, determined to get his share of satisfaction.

His fingers wrapped firmly around the thick length, the sharp intake of breath from the other a sure sign that he enjoyed, as he slowly moved his hand up and down, smirking as his lover's eyes fluttered shut and he visibly relaxed.

He guided him down onto the bed, pace on the increasing length never faltering as he slithered on top of him until they lay flush together and his lips were able to attack the delicate flesh on the other's neck. His other hand traveled down between them to free himself of the hindering material called jeans, a pleased gasp slipping past his lips as he was finally out of them and his already hard cock hit the fresh air of the room.

Wordlessly bringing his fingers up to the other's lips, he rubbed his thumb over them, Markus' eyes opening again to stare into his own. Silently begging him, he smirked when the other finally caught on and sucked his thumb in, a low groan escaping Randy's throat before his teeth clamped down on his bottom-lip.

He'd love to have that mouth somewhere else, but he had other plans for tonight, pointer and middle finger soon joining his thumb in the warm confines of the blonde's mouth. Certainly a natural if you asked him, though he could swear by some of the movements that the other had never had a cock in his mouth before.

Withdrawing them again, he made sure to catch as much saliva as possible with his fingers as he rubbed them over those smooth lips before trailing them down the still shirt-covered chest, feeling the ripped muscles underneath tensing. He by-passed the now rock-hard length and the balls to travel down towards the clenching hole, his thumb swiping over the sensitive nub along his way to make the other gasp and buck his hips up before pushing them down again, obviously enjoying the little torture.

When he came to rub his fingers over the quivering crack however, the other visibly tensed again, and as he looked up he saw his eyes screwed shut and lips tightly pressed together. But he didn't scramble to get away. Enough of a sign for him to continue... slowly.

He rubbed along his crack for a while longer upon feeling the younger slightly relax, dipping his finger-tip inside the clenching hole every now and then to test the waters, obvious to the fact -by now- that the other seemed to be a virgin still.

Groaning inwardly, he shook his head, knowing he could not just stop again now, his cock already too damn throbbing hard and he'd no intentions to go out like that into the night again to look for another prey. No fucking chance.

Lowering his head, he let his tongue flick out to lick at the younger man's tip, earning a pleased moan from him, and decided that this was probably his best chance to make him relax. Again, he licked across the tip before dipping his tongue into the slit to gather up some pre-cum, groaning at the delicious taste.

Markus relaxed almost instantly, his finger now slipping easily inside to the first knuckle, the other's breathe hitching audibly. Looking up at him, he saw the big brown eyes now wide open, staring straight back at him, watching his every move and with a smirk and a wink, he let his lips close around the engorged head.

The other's hips shot off the mattress and into the wet confines of his mouth, his throat practiced enough not to gag, brain thankfully catching on as he let his digit linger inside of Markus until the hips slowly lowered again and he sank fully inside the tight heat.

Fuck, if it already gripped one finger like this, he could only imagine how it would feel around his twitching girth. So damn hard.

Sucking on the pulsing flesh currently invading his mouth, he built a slow but steady rhythm with his digit, in and out of the tight hole as far as it would go, testing around, exploring, widening Markus until he felt the other relax more around him. He added a second finger to the mix while keeping his lips firmly clamped around the hot, pulsing meat to feel the younger man thrash beneath him. This was going to be so damn good.

He kept his fingers still for a moment to let the other adjust, lips never faltering from their steady pace though, tongue trailing up and down the taut vein on the underside, producing, pounding against his intimate touch. Slowly moving to scissor his fingers apart inside the now relaxing walls, thumb rubbing the sensitive nub just underneath the hardening balls, he kept his eyes on the writhing man's features, reveling in the pleasure he was experiencing by his hands... and his mouth.

The image alone was worth the trouble, his cock twitching against his rippling abs, leaking, rock-hard, gut straining for some action. One more flick of his tongue and a rather sharp thrust of his fingers and he withdrew, not able to hold his desire back any longer. Slithering up the sweaty body, he took Markus' shirt with him before throwing his own aside, their chests sliding against each others, sweaty, heaving.

Arm reaching out to fumble around in the pockets of his jeans, laying somewhere on the floor next to them, he thankfully found what he was looking for rather quick. Ripping the package with his teeth, he took hold of the condom and went to roll it over his now painfully erect cock, but found his wrist stopped.

Looking up, he met the heated gaze of the younger man and understood immidiately, lips twitching up into that wicked smirk of his as he handed him the necessarity. Just the simple brush of his fingertips made him violently twitch, hips bucking into the touch, a mind of their own, and he had to screw his eyes shut as Markus' slipped the condom on.

Only when he felt the other's hand leave him again, he managed to look, a whoosh of breath escaping him in a hoarse whisper of "Damn" as he got into position again. Rubbing his pulsing tip over the other's crack, he watched his reaction closely, actually waiting for him to pull back, but Markus held the eye-contact, even going so far as to wrap his legs around him.

It was all the inviation he needed as he rocked his hips forward and slid inside inch by inch, slowly, hands on either side of the younger man's head as he watched the other's face contort in pain, as he screwed his eyes shut and bit his lips hard.

He actually felt sorry for him, but only for a second, until the feeling of those virgin-tight walls enveloping him overtook him, and he let loose of a pleasure-filled groan. Sheathing the rest of his throbbing shaft inside with a short snap of his hips, he let his torso fall forward, his head resting next to Markus' as he tried to steady his heart-beat.

God, the tightness was suffocating him. If he wasn't allowed to move soon, he'd probably break in two. Or burst. He listened closely to the other's breathing, waiting until it slowly became even again, until he finally started to pull out again, lips searching out Markus' neck to comfort him before thrusting back in, hard and deep, the other arching against him.

Surely the blond felt discomfort and pain right then, but he was intended to make him see stars by the time this was over. One hand moving down to grasp one hip, he lifted his lover's leg up to change the angle, hips building a steady rhythm of in and out, circling, holding still, repeating it all over.

He felt him slowly relax underneath him, Markus' hips rising constantly to meet his thrusts as he rocked into him. Tight walls clamping down on him, heavy, hot breathing tickling his skin, he moved his lips along the prominent jaw, alternating between kisses and nipples, his thumb massaging the younger man's hip.

His fingers threadened the blond hair, the little the other had, tilting the younger man's head further back to gain access to his delicious neck, sucking on the firm flesh there before soothing the red welts with his tongue. Hips increasing their pace, thrusting deeper and harder now that the other relaxed, easily gliding into the tightness, feeling it massage his painfully throbbing sex, he decided that it was time for a change.

Stopping his movements altogether, he pulled out of the twitching hole, smirking at the cute little whimper he got from Markus at the loss of contact. Those deep brown eyes watched him curiously as he got up onto his knees, hands sliding towards the younger's hips and nudging him firmly. Thankfully, the blonde got the hint and rolled onto his stomach, teeth worrying his bottom-lip as he glanced back over his shoulder, the look of nervousness and innocence back in his roe-browns turning Randy on in a way he'd never thought possible.

Letting his hands roam over the tensing back of the younger man, eyes fixated on his features, sincere smile gracing his lips, he nudged those certainly well-trained thighs apart with his own, leaving the blonde completely exposed to him. Vulnerable. Spread wide.

He entered him again, slowly, letting him feel each inch of his proud girth, every twitching muscle, each producing vein, until he was fully sheathed inside those heavenly confines yet again.

Though he could feel him stretching and tearing around him, the other seemed a lot more comfortable now, even pushing back into him with a low groan, probably the first real sound he'd made ever since they entered the room.

Hands firmly grasping the blonde's hips, he started to move slowly at first before picking up their previous rhythm again. The younger lay flat on the sheets, though rocking back against him, arms spread out, trying to find purchase somewhere as his thrusts became harder again. Bed creaking underneath them, rocking against the wall, the only sounds louder than the bed being their ragged breathing and Randy's constant groans and curses.

"Fuck" "Hell" "God" "Good Lord" were amongst his gasped praises as he bent his knee slightly to have better purchase, the feeling of fire rising inside of him telling him that he was close, and by the way Markus clenched around him, he was not far away either.

Leaning down to press his sweaty chest flat against the other's back, admiring the contrast of their skins, darkly tanned against slightly mocca, his fingers roaming over Markus' tensing sides. The shiver cursing through the blonde went straight towards his cock, his organ throbbing violently in the tight hole of the younger as he powered into him as far as he would let him, pressing his lips to the delicate nape of Markus' neck.

When an almost unearthly groan slipped past the blonde's lips and his back-muscles twitched strongly against him, he knew he'd finally found the spot inside of him, angling his hips just enough to brush it with each thrust from then on. Harder. Deeper. His hot breath making the younger man shudder, his frantic rhythm making him whimper.

It was not long after that he felt the younger man completely tense underneath him, from head to toe, first words since they started leaving his sore throat as he let go of a heavily breathed "Gott, Randy!". His walls clenched violently around him, painfully even, the younger's hips bucking, body shaking, one hand frantically searching for Randy's rear to keep him logged inside.

He'd been right, his name spilling from those sexy lips did sound heavenly, but was nothing compared to the feeling of that tight tunnel massaging his length. As if it would snap in half at any given moment. So fucking good.

With barely any energy left, skin slippery, heart-beat rapid, he managed not even a handful of thrusts until he filled his condom to the brim, his body going rigid as he slumped into the other's back, a growl of satisfaction filling the air.

Staying inside of him for a while longer, too sore to move, too content to move, he peppered the sweet shoulder with kisses, his fingers caressing the blonde's side, feeling Markus' breathing evening out, his own steadily returning to normal, too.

Only when the stickiness became uncomfortable did he move, sliding carefully out of the raw hole, cock twitching again at the sight of it, red, violated, gaping, just asking to be taken again. But not now. Maybe in the morning before he had to leave. Fuck, this had just been too good not to repeat. The other so pliant and willing, yet so naive and innocent. Perfect combination.

As he came back from discarding the condom, he saw the other laying on his side, covers pulled up to hide that certainly fine-looking body from his view. His curiosity had already gotten the better of him, asking himself why a guy like that, with obviously no experience at all, knew where to go and would pick him to 'deflower' that sweet cherry of his. Not that he had wanted it any different.

"Why?"

Markus looked at him with an arched brow once more and he inwardly groaned at his forgetfulness. Sure, he would not even understand the simplest question. Already having plopped down on the bed again, still stark-naked as he sat on the covers, he bend down and rummaged through his pockets until he found his iPhone. He picked it up, and started to type away in a wild manner, all the while the other's eyes fixed on him, curiousness and interest sparkling in them.

Once he'd found what he'd searched for, he showed the electronic item to his latest fling, intensely watching his features as the other read 'Wieso?'.

Instead of an answer, however, he only got a shrug from the younger man, but that did not bother him the least. He was too content to care at the moment anyways, his body too tired, his mind completely exhausted as he slipped underneath the covers. Somehow he'd expected Markus to instantly scoot away from him, a usual thing with most of his previous flings, but the younger man surprised him again by wrapping an arm around his waist.

Looking down with an arched brow, he met the nervous, flickering browns of the blonde who'd pressed his head against Randy's shoulder, obviously afraid that he'd overstepped a line, crossed a border, even visibly flinching when he reached out for him.

But he had no intention to slap Markus' hand away, nor did he have any intention to sleep 'on his own', entertwining their fingers as he watched closely the range of emotions cursing through those brown eyes. With a smile, he rolled onto his side and pulled the other closer into his back, finding comfort in the arm wrapped around him and the hot breath on his neck, a comfort he'd not experienced in forever. Comfort brought to him by a complete stranger. Someone who didn't know a thing about him, his life or his wife. But someone who'd accepted him and trusted him obviously without a doubt.

* * *

><p><strong>ALL reviews welcome. Well, if they're not only one word short. Please, I love diversity.<strong>


End file.
